Come clean
by lunaluv22
Summary: The story is drax finds brainy out in the rain and they relize some things. I wrote this beacuse there should be more drax/brainy fanfics. And not just rape fics, this one's a songfic.


Come clean

I thought this song fit them nicely, there should be more drax/brainy fanifics. The song is come clean by hillary duff disclaimer I don't own the song or charictor.

Let's go back,

"Brainy" came the loving whisper, brainiac 5 turned to smile at the older boy. "Drax" he whispered, said boy pulled, brainy close, careful not to scrach him with his long black claw like nails. Brainy lay his head on drax's chest shying happaly, "let's go back" drax whispered in brainy's ear.

Back to the

beginning,

Brainy blinked up at him cutely, "where to?" He asked, "back to the beginning" drax told him, "I'd go anywhere with you" brainy told him. Drax smiled and picked brainy up bridle style. "Never knew you could be so gental" brainy said snuggaling up to him. "Oh, you have no idea how gental, love" brainy told him, brainy smiled and wrapped his arms around drax's neck.

Back to when

the earth, the

sun, the stars

all alifned

Drax carried, brainy to the park, it was night so they were the only ones in the park. Drax sat brainy down in frount of the fountan in the midle of the park, "it's so beautiful out tonight" brainy said as they sat by the fountan. Drax stayed silent, "what's wrong?" Brainy asked, seeing the look on drax's face, "it's nothing. I just wish I could take you back to when the earth, the sun, and the stars all alighned" he said shying.

'cause perfect

didn't feel so

perfect

Brainy smiled, "I don't care I'm happy just being with you" he said. "I know I feel the same about you, but it would have been the perfect date" drax said. "Brainy lay his hand on drax's hand, "as long as you're here it's a perfect date" brainy told him. "But-" brainy put a fingure to drax's pale lips, "I said that 'cause before I met you. Perfect didn't feel so perfect" brainy said leaning up inches from drax's face.

Trying to fit a

square into a

circle

was no life

Drax blushed, "I-I can hardly remember my life before I met you" he stuttered. Brainy reached up and brushed drax's right bang behind his ear. "Trying to fit a square into a cirucle was no life" he said. Drax nodded, he stared at brainy's lips which were slightly parted, he then leaned forward and kissed him.

I defy

Brainy leaned up to deepen the kiss, drax slid his serpent like toung into brainy's mouth. His and brainy's toungs did a strange dance as they kissed, finally they pulled apart for air. "We should probably head back soon" drax panted. "Why?" Brainy panted, "because the legion will be upset" drax said, "who carres?" Brainy said grinning, drax smirked, "never knew you could be bad" he said. "What? You think I can't defy them?" Brainy asked fake innocence.

Let the rain fall

down and

wake my

dreams

Drax leaned down to kiss, brainy again and brainy leaned up, as their lips met. Brainy woke to findhimself in his room alone, he heard the rin pounding against the window. Brainy sat up listening to the rain hit the window softly, brainy knew alot of people on earth didn't like rain. But he personly didn't mind it, "it's nice to let the rain fall down and wake my dreams" brainy whispered.

Let it wash

away

my sanity

Brainy shied and got up, "I need to clear my head, before I'll be able to sleep again" he whispered. Brainy wasn't worried about his dream, he'd had those dreams for months. Ever since his first meeting with drax, "why do I keep having them though" he whispered. Could it be that I-I actully like him brainy thought, as he walked outside. At first he just stared out at the rain, then he stepped out into it. "Maybe it'd be best if I just let it wash away my sanity" brainy whispered. As he stared up at the cloudly night sky, he was so focused he didn't sence anyone behind him.

Cause I wanna

feel the

thunder, I

wanna scream

"Well, now why are you out here?" Someone behind him asked, brainy opened his eyes and turned to see, drax zod. "Because I feel like it" brainy told him, drax smiled evily showing his pointed teeth. He walked up to, brainy his floresnt pink eyes borning into brainy's megented ones. "Why are you out here, love?" Drax asked, "cause I wanna feel the thunder" brainy awnsered, drax arched a slim eyebrow, but smirked. "You're an interesting little robot" he said, "and you're not like normal super strength users" brainy told him. "Really?" Drax asked, "yes, I'd never met someone who uses super strength. Who actully plans his moves and not punches stuff, before I met you" brainy told him honestly.

Let the rain fall

down, I'm

coming clean

Drax smirked, picking brainy up, bridle style, brainy didn't object drax was suprized. He'd figured, brainy would try and fight him off, he shrugged it off and slipped into the tower. He used his super speed to get him and brainy into brainy's room, with out being seen. "I'm suprised, little robot, you didn't try and stop me" drax told him. Brainy shrugged as drax put him on his bed, "sometimes you just have to let the rain fall down" he said. Drax turned and locked the door "you've been watching us" brainy said. Drax turned to him "I guess knowing the code gave it away" he said. Brainy nodded, drax walked up to him frowning, drax placed his hands on his hips. "You're hidding something from me" he said, brainy looked up at him shying "fine I'm coming clean" he said.

I'm coming

clean

"What?" Drax asked, "I said I'm coming clean" brainy told him. "I didn't fight because I love you" brainy told him, drax stared at him, brainy looked at the floor. Drax reached over and grabbed brainy's chin and tilted it up. Brainy looked up at him with big megenta eyes and white puples, "you're telling the truth" he whispered.

I'm sheding

Brainy felt tears burning in his eyes, but refused to let them fall, drax knelt in frount of, brainy. "Why me?" He asked, "I'm not sure, you're cute, smart and kinda nice" brainy said. Drax didn't speak, brainy closed his eyes, suddenly he felt something wet fall on his face. He opened his eyes and saw drax was crying, he stared, "oh, look at me, I'm shedding tears like a baby" drax said crying.

Shedding

every color

Brainy reached up and brushed away the tears with his tumb, "why won't they stop?" Drax asked, try and failing to stop the tears, "you've never cried before today have you?" Brainy asked, "no, I've never even heard someone tell me that they love me before" drax said falling to his knees. Brainy hugged, drax "well I do love you" brainy said slipping into drax's lap. Drax wrapped his arms around brainy, "I'm shedding every color" he whispered.

Trying to find a

pigment of

truth beneath

my skin

Brainy looked up at, drax who finally stopped crying, "it feels that way doesn't it" he said. Drax looked down at him his eyes redish pink from crying so much,"I'm just trying to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin" he said. "And what did you find?" brainy asked.

cause

diffrent

"That the truth is I love you, too" drax told him, Brainy smiled, he leaned up and kissed, drax. Drax kissed back, slidding his tong into brainy's mouth just like brainy's dream. Drax pulled away, "something wrong?" Brainy asked, "I don't know, I mean I know I love you. But beyond that I don't know, cause these feelings are so diffrent I don't know what to do" drax whispered.

Doesn't feel so

diffrent

Brainy smiled, "I wasn't used to them at first eather, but now I am and I can help you deal with them. Because once your used to them, difrent doesn't feel s diffrent" brainy told him.

And going out

is better than

always staying

in

Drax looked down at him, "C-can we go out?" He asked, brainy raised an eyebrow. "I-I know it's raining but-" brainy put a fingure to his lips. "I don't care if it is and going out is better than always staying in" brainy told him sweetly.

Feel the wind

Drax watched brainy slide out of his lap, Then he stood up "we should probably change" brainy said. "Uh yea" drax agreed looking at his wet clothes, brainy changed into savilan clothes and snuck some clothes from the landry. "I tried to find some that fit your style" brainy told him. Drax looked them over in the mirror "there good" drax said, brainy smiled "come on let's feel the wind" he said.

Let the rain fall

down and

wake my

dreams

Drax and brainy walked outside, "maybe we should have waited for the rain to stop" drax said. Brainy smiled, at him "I like the rain, and let the rain fall down," I'm fine with it waking my dreams thought brainy. Drax nodded and looped his arm with brainy's, and walked out with him.

Let it wash

away my

saity

Brainy and drax walked around till they found an open coffe' shop. Brainy started to go in, but stopped as he felt his arm snag. He turned to drax "you're nervouse" he said, drax nodded avoding his eyes. "We can stay out and let the rain wash away are sanity if you want" brainy told him.

Cause I wanna

feel the

thunder, I

wanna scream

"You wouldn't mind?" Drax asked, "no, cause I wanna feel the thunder" brainy said. Drax smiled, "let's go in" he said, brainy nodded "the power won't go out, right?" Drax asked, brainy turned to him, "you're scared of the dark" he guessed, "not the dark. But what's in it, I-I don't knw why, maybe it's because of where I was born. But I'm afraid of what's in the dark, I don't know why I just wanna scream when the lights go out" drax told him his mouth going dry. "It's ok everyone's afraid of something, I'll be right beside you. And I've got lights that'll keep any monsters in the dark away" brainy told him. Drax smiled "promise you won't leave me?" He asked, "promise" brainy said.

Let the rain fall

down, I'm

coming clean

Drax held, brainy's hand as they walked in, brainy smiled "look there are candles all over" he told drax. Drax looked at the lit candles, he smiled "you're right it's ok to let the rain fall down" he said. Brainy squeezed his hand sympothic and led him to the counter. Then to a booth "brainy" drax said, brainy looked up from his hot chocolate "yes?" He asked, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did last time we met. And I'm coming clean"drax told him.

I'm coming

clean

"About what?" Brainy asked, "about what I told you when we first met, I told you all I was evil always had been always will be. But the truth is I never wanted to be evil, my parents made" drax told him. "So maybe you'd rather be good?" Brainy asked, "yea, maybe" drax said placing a hand on brainy's.

(Let the rain

fall) I'm coming

clean

Brainy rested his head on drax's chest "you make a good pillow" he teased. "You're not a bad blanket" drax told him, the two finished teir drinks and left. "Where have you been staying?" Brainy asked, "I've just been staying where I can the park mainly" drax told him.

Let the rain fall

(Rain fall...)

"Not in this weather, you're staying with me tonight" brainy told him. Drax smirked "I think that'd be fun" drax said. Brainy smirked and lead drax back to legion HQ and to his room. "Shss we don't want the others to know you're here just yet" brainy whispered. Drax nodded as the slipped through the halls to brainy's room.

Let the rain

fall, I'm

coming

Brainy stopped and pushed, drax into a closet, as superman came out of his room. "Oh, hey brainy" he said, "hey superman" brainy said superman stared at him. "Why are you wet? Have you been outside?" He asked, "oh, yea I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk" brainy told him. "In this weather?" Superman asked, "I like it when it rains, I find it peaceful" brainy told him. "Oh well ok" superman said, "night, brainy" "night" brainy said, as superman walked into the kitchen. Brainy waited a few minutes, "the cost is clear" he whispered. Drax slipped out "that hurt" he whispered, "you just want another kiss" brainy said, "that ovius?" Drax asked, brainy just grinned.

Let the rain fall

down and

wake my

dreams

Once they were in brainy locked his door, "you ok?" He asked turning to drax, "yea, I'm ok" drax said pulling off his jacket. Brainy walked up to him, he reached over to his window, he pressed a button, the curtons opened. "Bravo" drax said clapping "wait don't-" brainy stopped short as the lights went out. Drax's eyes widened, he looked around fearfuly. "Br-brainy" he whimpered, trying not to scream, brainy emidatly clapper his hands turning on the lights. The minute the lights came on and he saw brainy drax hugged him close. "I'm sorry I should've warned you about the lights" brainy told him. "It's ok let's just go to bed" drax whispered trying to keep the fear from his voice.

Let it wash

away my

sanity

As they lay on the bed brainy felt drax hold him close, "this must be what a teddy bear feels like" he muttered. "Sorry" drax said not losening his grip, "it's fine, I like it" brainy told him. "If you're still scared just listen to the rain, and let it was away your sanity" he whispered.

Cause I wanna

feel the

thunder, I

wanna scream

Drax nodded and looked out the window, he saw lightning flash, "1, 2, 3, 4" brainy was interupted by booming thunder. "So the storms egzactly four miles away" brainy said, "huh?" Drax said, "you can tell how far away the storm is by how many secounds are in bettween the lightning and thunder" brainy told him.

Let the rain fall

down, I'm

coming clean

Drax sat up brainy still in his arms, brainy leaned against him "you know people are quiet interesting" he said. "How so?" Drax asked, looking down at him, "well they say they don't like rain, but they'll still go out to eat or shop in it. But at the first sign of thunder or lightning they run for cover. Like bugs when you turn on the lights" brainy told him. Drax smiled down at him "that is interseting" drax said running a hand through brainy's long blond hair. "Did anyone ever tell you, you're beautiful when your smart?" Drax asked, "no, I don't belive anyone ever has" brainy said. "Well they should have because you are" drax whispered in his ear.

I'm coming

clean

Brainy blushed, drax smiled nuzzaling brainy's hair "Drax" "yea?" Drax asked, "I was thinking about how I lied to superman earlier. And I'm coming clean about it tomorrow and I'm gonna ask them to let you join the lefion" he said. "Are you sure they'll let me?" Drax asked, "yes" brainy told him.

I'm coming

clean

Drax was silent for a few minutes before "hey, brainy" "yes, drax?" brainy ased, "Are you sure you'll be able to convince them?" Drax asked, "yes, all I have to lightning lad is that letting you join. Will keep the legion from having try outs for a long while. And he'll welcome you with open arms" brainy told him, "he hates try outs that much?" Drax asked, "yes, and the others trust me so if I tell them to then they'll let you join. But it'll take time for them to trust you compleatly.

Let the rain

fall x2

"Longer for superman" drax said, "he's actully verry trusting and he's good about giving secound chances" brainy told him. "So he might not need time?" Drax said hopefully, "considering you weren't in your right mind maybe not" brainy said. Drax avoided his eyes, "sorry" he muttered, "don't appolagize it's not your falt" brainy told him.

Let the rain

fall, I'm coming

clean

"My father wasn't egzactly the most suportive person in eather worlds" drax told him. "I understand my mother's the same way" brainy told him, "my mother was pretty nice, what was your father like?" Drax asked, "I didn't have a father, but my grate grand father brainiac two was like a father" brainy said. "Cool" drax said kissing the top of his head.

Let's go back,

back to the

beginning

Brainy turned around so he was facing him, "it's late we should get some sleep" brainy told him. "You're right" drax told him, Brainy reached up and pulled drax down for a kiss. "It's ok if you're still scared, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" brainy whispered. Drax placed his hands on brainy's cheeks, brainy rested their heads together. "Let's go back, back to the beginning" brainy whispered. Drax and brainy lay down cuddaling together as they listened to the storm outside.


End file.
